


fifteen minute walk

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, it's just piss, sympathy wetting, takes place after they crash yuri and otabek's dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri swears he will never forgive himself for drinking so much water.





	fifteen minute walk

**Author's Note:**

> well. this is a thing that exists now. enjoy.

Yuuri swears he will never forgive himself for not using the bathroom at the restaurant before he left.

 

They’re walking back to the hotel, and he has to pee so bad that it’s taking everything in him not to squirm and hold himself. It’s freezing, too, and it’s just making the pressure on his bladder even sharper. He knows they’re not far from their hotel – a fifteen minute walk, if that – but he drank so much water at dinner and his bladder is screaming at him to release _now._

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin, but it’s just Viktor, standing a few feet in front of him and frowning. He’s not walking, and so Yuuri stops, taking the moment to press his thighs together and bounce on his heels as discreetly as possible. “Hm?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asks, and he steps closer to Yuuri and puts a hand up to his forehead. “Do you feel alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Yuuri says, and his voice comes out so high-pitched that it makes him want to die. “I just-”

 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, and Viktor drops his hand from his forehead but the look of concern doesn’t leave his face. “Just what?”

 

Yuuri has to take a moment to think about what he wants to say, because he knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed in front of Viktor but his brain still tells him that it might not be good to tell him that _hey yeah I’m actually on the verge of peeing my pants right now._ He tries to think of anything to say while Viktor looks at him expectantly, but then a particularly bad wave of desperation washes over him and he’s grabbing his crotch before he can stop himself, twisting his legs around and squirming.

 

“Oh.” Yuuri is ashamed, but he can’t stop holding himself like a child while Viktor asks, “You needed to go?”

 

Yuuri nods quickly, and the wave of desperation is disappearing so he drops his hand from his crotch, refusing to untwist his legs as he squeezes his thighs together as tightly as possible. It doesn’t help, and he has to hold himself again, this time with both hands, when he feels himself leak, a tiny stream that doesn’t show up on his clothes but it’s wet and he can feel it. “ _Viktor.”_

 

“We’ll find someplace to stop, alright Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice is soft and kind, and he moves to put a hand on the small of his back, starting to guide him away from where they’ve been standing.

 

“ _No,”_ Yuuri squeaks, and he’s walking too slowly, his hands pressed between his thighs as he feels another small leak escape into his jeans. “I-I can hold it.”

 

Viktor definitely does not buy that, and he frowns at Yuuri. “Are you sure?”

 

They can’t be more than a ten minute walk from the hotel room, and Yuuri nods. “Yeah. I can-- I can hold it.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t believe himself, either, but they’re walking in the less inhabited area of the city and taking sidestreets, and Yuuri doesn’t want to go venturing off into the populated streets so people can watch him squirm and try not to pee himself. This way leads them back to the hotel just fine, _and_ it stops himself from embarrassing himself in front of total strangers.

 

They walk in silence for a few minutes, and Viktor keeps his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to help him walk. Yuuri is just shuffling now, his thighs squeezed so tightly together and he has to stop every so often to cross his legs. He’s afraid Viktor is disgusted with him, but every time, he just rubs his back and tells him that they’re almost there.

 

Except it’s been almost ten minutes now, and they’re still not even close to there. Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s because he’s moving slower or because time does not fly when he’s trying not to soak the asphalt underneath him. He thought he couldn’t have to go any worse, but somehow, he does and his legs are shaking from holding it.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s tone is still soft, but Yuuri shakes his head.

 

“I’m fine.” He isn’t, clearly, as he squirms and whines with red, blushy cheeks. He has to go _so bad,_ and his body is starting to crumble as he lets out another leak. This time, it turns into a small stream, wetting the front of his pants and leaving a dark spot. He can hear it hissing out of him in the otherwise quiet street, and he gasps, holding himself tighter, feeling his hand grow damp until he finally cuts it off.

 

Viktor moves his hand from the small of his back to his shoulder, and he leans closer to press a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri is about to apologize, and Viktor cuts him off. “No one is around. You can just go.”

 

Yuuri whines and shakes his head, and he stands up a little straighter, managing to uncross his legs enough so he can start walking. “I can hold it.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m not whipping my dick out in public, Viktor!” Yuuri whisper-shouts, and Viktor would take it far more seriously if he wasn’t bouncing up and down with his hands pressed in between his thighs.

 

Yuuri starts walking again, extremely slowly. He’s trying not to jostle his bladder too much, but every movement causes a tiny leak to escape him and he pressed his hands harder, squeezes his thighs harder, does _everything_ to try to get it to stop. The wet spot on his jeans is growing, and it’s happening so slowly but he can feel wetness starting to drip down to his thigh.

 

Viktor stops abruptly, and Yuuri pauses behind him, whining and looking up at him. “Why did you stop? We’re almost there.”

 

“Yuuri.” His voice is still gentle, but it’s more serious this time. “Just go, okay? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head but he can feel a trickle on his thigh and there are tears welling up in his eyes. “I already told you I’m not gonna-”

 

“You’re already wet, Yuuri.” Yuuri knows what he means – knows he’s telling him to just piss himself if he’s not gonna piss against the side of a building like he would. He doesn’t _want to,_ but the mere suggestion makes him leak again. This time, it’s a heavy stream, hissing out of him and soaking his thigh. It takes everything in his power to stop it, and he’s nearly in tears by the time he does.

 

“Viktor, I-I can’t-”

 

“I know,” Viktor says, and he still presses himself into Yuuri’s side, kissing his temple. “It’s alright, Yuuri.”

 

Viktor’s kind words push him over the edge, and before he can protest, he loses control. A stream turns into a flood, and then he’s peeing desperately into his jeans, letting out an embarrassing moan of relief as he does so. It’s _loud,_ hissing out of him and soaking the fabric, and it’s pooling underneath him, puddling onto the ground and spreading because he can’t stop. He’s soaked, and a stream breaks through his jeans and flows directly onto the ground.

 

He’s crying before he realizes it, and Viktor is still pressed up against him, whispering into his ear that it’s okay and he held for so long. Viktor’s pants are somehow still dry, but Yuuri still can’t stop and he keeps letting out desperate moans as he pees all over himself.

 

It cuts off, eventually, but Yuuri is soaked and the puddle on the ground is so wide that he’s honestly shocked he had held on so long. He had to go _so bad_ before, and Viktor is still shushing his cries when he mumbles, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t-- I had to go so bad.”

 

“I know, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and he moves his head to press a kiss against his lips. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I thought I could hold it until we got back...” Yuuri trails off, and his tears are slowing down but he’s still sniffling and shaking.

 

“You held for so long, love,” Viktor reminds him.

 

Yuuri nods, but he whispers, “I’m so embarrassed.” Viktor doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and that’s when Yuuri realizes.

 

He can feel it before he can think to ask. His thigh is wet – wetter than it was before – and the rapidly-cooling fabric is _hot._ He looks down, and sure enough, Viktor’s crotch is dark. There’s a clear wet patch, spreading down his thighs and onto Yuuri’s in the process, and he moans, dropping his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

Yuuri reaches up to tangle his hand through Viktor’s hair, and through a sniffle, he asks, “You had to go, too?”

 

It’s a stupid question, considering that pee is hissing out of Viktor and soaking Yuuri’s thigh in the process. By the looks of it, he _really_ needed to go and Yuuri almost feels guilty that he was the one complaining. Viktor is letting out quiet huffs into his shoulder, and he nods as he continues to desperately wet himself.

 

Once the stream trails off to nothing, they’re both absolutely soaked. Viktor lifts his head up to look at Yuuri, and he gives him a grin. “See? Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head, but he really, really does appreciate it. He reaches up to press a quick kiss against his lips, and mumbles, “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

 

Viktor smiles at him and wraps an arm around his waist, nearly pulling him in the direction of their hotel as they start to walk again. “I needed to go, really. I just didn’t want to make you worry.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head again, but he smiles up at Viktor and tries to ignore the thought of people at the hotel seeing them both soaked when they walk in. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Viktor says fondly, and luckily, there’s no one even in the hotel lobby to see them when they finally get back.

 


End file.
